timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Changi Airport Car Services 1981
People's Action Party (PAP) The Car Plan With the Airport located so far away from the main population centres, it would not be feasible to provide direct services from all parts of the Island to each of the activity centre in the Airport. As the Airport itself is already divided into 3 distinct activity centres, the most logical way to serve the Airport is to provide a set of services to connect the various activity centres in the Airport with services originating from other parts of the Island. To do this, we need an INTERCHANGE. As the nearest interchange to the Airport with a relatively large number of services is at Somapah, we have chosen the SOMAPAH INTERCHANGE as the Airport Interchange. Whilst we can operate our Airport services from Somapah Interchange alone, it was felt that the availability of more buses from which these Airport buses could operate would mean a wider coverage of trunk services for commuters. Bedok Interchange and Changi Point being nearest to the Airport were thus chosen for this purpose. Residents of Changi and Bedok can therefore be assured of a faster and more direct service to the Airport. Queen Street terminal is also chosen as a base to enable commuters to make convenient transfers within the CBD. At present, a Changi Airport Service (CAS) is already in operation. Designated as CAS 391, this service is now operating from Changi point to outside the Cargo Complex looping at the end of Nicoll Drive. When the road leading to the Cargo Complex is ready sometime in June, CAS 391 will serve the Cargo Complex direct. Implementation Dates & Fare Structure Implementation date of the Services: * Service 390: 28 June 1981^ * Service 391: 22 February 1981 * Service 392: 28 June 1981^ * Service 393: 28 June 1981^ * Service 394: 3 May 1981 * Service 395: 28 June 1981^ ^ Original dates for the Services were as follows: (The finalized implementation date was push forward to 28 June 1981 instead) * Service 390: 21 June 1981 * Service 392: 7 June 1981 * Service 393: 7 June 1981 * Service 395: 21 June 1981 Its Fare Structure were as follows: * Service 390: 80¢ * Service 391: 40¢ * Service 392: 50¢ * Service 393: 70¢ * Service 394: 80¢ * Service 395: 80¢ Route Details Service 390: Queen Street to Passenger Terminal Building Via Queen Street, Ophir Road, Blanco Court, East Coast Parkway, Airport Boulevard and Passenger Terminal Building basement. Return via Airport Boulevard, East Coast Parkway, Rochor Road, Victoria Street, Arab Street and Queen Street. Note: CAS 390 will run express along the East Coast Parkway (ECP) Service 391: Changi Point to Cargo Complex Via Upper Changi Road, Telok Paku Road, Nicoll Drive, Coastal Road and Cargo Complex. Return via Coastal Road, Nicoll Drive, Telok Paku Road and Upper Changi Road. Note: As the road leading to the Cargo Complex is not ready, CAS 391 will temporarily loop at the end of Nicoll Drive. Service 392: Somapah Interchange to Passenger Terminal Building Via Upper Changi Road East, Pan Island Expressway, East Coast Parkway, Airport Boulevard and Passenger Terminal Building basement. Return via Airport Boulevard, East Coast Parkway, Pan Island Expressway and Upper Changi Road East. Note: CAS 392 will run express along the Pan Island Expressway (PIE) and East Coast Parkway (ECP) Service 393: Somapah Interchange to Cargo Complex Via Upper Changi Road East, Loyang Avenue, Telok Paku Road, Nicoll Drive, Coastal Road and Cargo Complex. Return via Coastal Road, Nicoll Drive, Telok Paku Road, Loyang Avenue and Upper Changi Road East. Service 394: Bedok Interchange to Passenger Terminal Building Via Bedok North Avenue 1, Bedok South Road, Bedok South Avenue 1, East Coast Parkway, Airport Boulevard and Passenger Terminal Building basement. Return via Airport Boulevard, East Coast Parkway, Bedok South Avenue 1, Bedok South Road and New Upper Changi Road. ''Note: CAS 394 will run express along the East Coast Parkway (ECP) Service 395: Bedok Interchange to Cargo Complex Via Bedok North Avenue 1, Bedok South Road, Bedok South Avenue 1, East Coast Parkway, Coastal Road and Cargo Complex. Return via Coastal Road, East Coast Parkway, Bedok South Avenue 1, Bedok South Road and New Upper Changi Road. ''Note: CAS 395 will run express along the East Coast Parkway (ECP) & Coastal Road. Scheme B Supplementary Bus Services Background Information The Scheme B Supplementary Bus Services to Changi Airport were introduced on 29 June 1981 and were jointly operated by Singapore Shuttle Bus (Pte) Ltd, Singapore School and Private Hire Bus Owners' Association and Singapore School Transport Association. As for Service 767, which plies from Singapore Changi Airport to the Cargo Complex, the service was operated by Singapore Shuttle Bus (Pte) Ltd. It was meant to supplement the existing 6 Changi Airport Services operated by SBS. For Services 727, 737, 747 and 757, they operate at a frequency of 5 minutes and its operating hours were as follows: * Mondays to Fridays: 5.45 am to 9.00 am; 1.30 pm to 7.30 pm * Saturdays: 5.45 am to 9.00 am; 12.30 pm to 7.30 pm For Service 767, it operates at a frequency of 8 minutes and its operating hours were as follows: * Mondays to Saturdays: 6.50 am to 7.30pm All services do not operate on Sundays and Public Holidays. Fare Structure: '''For Services 727, 737, 747 and 757' * 80¢ for passengers going to and coming from Changi Airport. * 50¢ for passengers boarding and alighting within the Non-Expressway Sector of the route. For Service 767 * 30¢ flat fare. Route Details Service 727: Ang Mo Kio to Changi Airport From Ang Mo Kio Ave 8 near Blk 510 via Ave 3, Ave 6, Ave 1, Lor Chuan, Boundary Rd, Upp Paya Lebar Rd, Airport Rd, Airport Link, Jln Eunos, Sims Ave East, New Upp Changi Rd, Bedok South Rd, Bedok South Ave 1, ECP, Airport Blvd and Passenger Terminal Building. Return via Passenger Terminal Building, Airport Blvd, ECP, Bedok South Ave 1, Bedok South Rd, New Upp Changi Rd, Changi Rd, Jln Eunos, Airport Link, Airport Rd, Upp Paya Lebar Rd, Boundary Rd, Lor Chuan, Ang Mo Kio Ave 1, Ave 6, Ave 3, Ave 8, St 53, Ave 5 and Ave 8. Service 737: Toa Payoh to Changi Airport From Lor 1 Toa Payoh near Blk 154 via Lor 6, slip road, Jln Toa Payoh, MacPherson Rd, Aljunied Rd, Merpati Rd, Circuit Rd, Paya Lebar Way, PIE, ECP, Airport Blvd and Passenger Terminal Building. Return via Passenger Terminal Building, Airport Blvd, ECP, PIE, Paya Lebar Way, Paya Lebar Rd, Lor Bengkok, Circuit Rd, Pipit Rd, Circuit Rd, Merpati Rd, Mattar Rd, Aljunied Rd, MacPherson Rd, Bendemeer Rd, Whampoa North, Serangoon Rd, Jln Toa Payoh, flyover, access road, Lor 2 Toa Payoh, Lor 1A and Lor 1. Service 747: Kallang Basin to Changi Airport From Geylang Bahru near Blk 73 via Kallang Bahru, Boon Keng Rd, Upp Boon Keng Rd, Lor 1 Geylang, Mountbatten Rd, Old Airport Rd, Dunman Rd, Tg Katong Rd, Mountbatten Rd, Amber Rd, Marine Parade Rd, Bedok South Ave 1, ECP, Airport Blvd and Passenger Terminal Building. Return via Passenger Terminal Building, Airport Blvd, ECP, Bedok South Ave 1, Marine Parade Rd, Amber Rd, Mountbatten Rd, Tg Katong Rd, Dunman Rd, Old Airport Rd, Mountbatten Rd, Geylang Rd, slip road, Sims Ave, Lor 1 Geylang, Upp Boon Keng Rd, Boon Keng Rd, Kallang Bahru, Jln Kolam Ayer, Bendemeer Rd and Geylang Bahru. Service 757: Queenstown to Changi Airport From Holland Dr opp Buona Vista Swimming Complex via North Buona Vista Rd, C'wealth Ave, Queensway, Alexandra Rd, Tiong Bahru Rd, Outram Rd, Cantonment Rd, Keppel Rd, Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Collyer Quay, Fullerton Rd, High St, St Andrew's Rd, Stamford Rd, Beach Rd, Bras Basah Rd, Nicoll Highway, Mountbatten Rd, Fort Rd, ECP, Airport Blvd and Passenger Terminal Building. Return via Passenger Terminal Building, Airport Blvd, ECP, Fort Rd, Mountbatten Rd, Nicoll Highway, Connaught Dr, Fullerton Rd, Coller Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, Keppel Rd, Cantonment Link, Cantonment Rd, Outram Rd, Tiong Bahru Rd, Alexandra Rd, Queensway, C'wealth Ave, Holland Ave and Holland Dr. Service 767: Changi Airport PTB to Cargo Complex From Passenger Terminal Building via Airport Blvd, Coastal Rd to the Cargo Complex. Return via Cargo Complex, Coastal Rd, Airport Blvd to the Passenger Terminal Building. Slight Amendment On 2 November 1981, there was a slight amendment of Services 393 and 395. It was being merged to form Service 395 by looping at Somapah Interchange where Service 393 used to originate. With the amendments made, Service 395 route became: Via Bedok North Avenue 1, Bedok South Road, Bedok South Avenue 1, Upper Changi Road East, make a loop at Somapah Interchange, Upper Changi Road East, Loyang Avenue, Telok Paku Road, Nicoll Drive, Coastal Road and Cargo Complex. And return via Coastal Road, Nicoll Drive, Telok Paku Road, Loyang Avenue, Upper Changi Road East, make a loop at Somapah Interchange, Upper Changi Road East, Bedok South Avenue 1, Bedok South Road and New Upper Changi Road. Revamping of Changi Airport Bus Services On 25 June 1983, the entire Changi Airport Bus Services operated by SBS and the Supplement bus services jointly operated by SSB, SSTA and Scheme B were replaced by a new set of 5 services operated by SBS, mainly Services 9, 24, 57, 149 and 390. * Service 9: From Geylang Fringe Car Park to Cargo Complex via Upp Changi Rd (replaces SBS 391 and 395) * Service 24: From Ang Mo Kio to Passenger Terminal Building via Bedok and Somapah (replaces SBS 392, 394 and SSB 727) * Service 57: From Commonwealth Ave to Passenger Terminal Building (replaces SSB 757) * Service 149: From Toa Payoh to Passenger Terminal Building (replaces SSB 737 and 747) * Service 390: From Passenger Terminal Building to Orchard Rd (route extension from Queen St) For its route details, please refer to the page on Changi Airport Car Plan 1983. Related Articles * Changi Airport Car Plan 1983 * Somapah Interchange Category:Buses